<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阿尔萨斯总受合集 by apple_amy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648113">阿尔萨斯总受合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy'>apple_amy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔萨斯总受合集，西皮就是总受向，父子，师生都有，个别比较丧失，比如操控尸体，操控灵魂等。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Arthas Menethil/Terenas Menethil, Uther the Lightbringer/Arthas Menethil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 冰原</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>凯尔萨斯X阿尔萨斯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当凯尔萨斯拦住阿尔萨斯的道路时，他看向那个精灵的眼神慢慢地变了。与凯尔萨斯的关系，应该是仅限于对吉安娜的追求。当他看到凯尔萨斯撞见自己与吉安娜接吻的时候，他就知道自己战胜了那个年长的精灵王子。</p><p>这个精灵王子现在又拦住了自己的道路，那样悲愤的眼神、那样强大的实力，让阿尔萨斯有些心动——也许把这位王子腐蚀了，会更符合巫妖王的心思。高傲的奎尔萨拉斯王子被腐蚀掉心灵之后，他还能更高傲的表情吗？ </p><p>控制人心，玩弄人心，践踏人心，这才是一个真正的巫妖王——那个叫耐奥祖的巫妖王正是这么教自己的。 </p><p>被压在自己身下的凯尔萨斯吐出了恶毒的言语：“她恨你！”阿尔萨斯清楚的感觉到了自己情感的波动，但是他也明白了这是凯尔萨斯的诡计， 既然他喜欢这样对待自己，那么，小小地玩弄一下他的感情也不是不可以。</p><p>来自心灵的冰冻打断了凯尔萨斯的传送法术，他被阿尔萨斯压在身下，看着霜之哀伤一点一点的刺向他的咽喉——他不能死！他的身上还有着奎尔萨拉斯，即使无法抵御霜之哀伤的临近，他也在努力抗争。 </p><p>“放弃你的挣扎吧。”阿尔萨斯的声音像一条嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇，却又充满了诱惑的味道：“凯尔，你是那么的强大，那么的迷人，为什么不加入我的阵营呢？伊利丹可以给你的，我同样可以给你，而且……你不是爱慕吉安娜吗？” </p><p>“住口！”凯尔萨斯喘息着抵御着霜之哀伤，“你毁灭了我所拥有的一切，我的国家，我所热爱的魔法……”<br/>
“还有吉安娜。”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，“凯尔，我们来做个交易吧？”<br/>
“我不会与毒蛇做交易。”凯尔萨斯回答，“尤其是一个屠夫。”<br/>
“你会答应的。”阿尔萨斯突然松开了压制他的霜之哀伤，凯尔萨斯迅速吟唱传送法术，但是很快他感到了一阵窒息感——那是阿尔萨斯使用的邪恶的魔法，属于死亡骑士的窒息。意识朦胧的时候，凯尔萨斯的魔瘾因为长时间的战斗消耗而爆发了出来。 </p><p>古板、遵循礼仪、还有……脆弱与倔强，以及，圆滑。<br/>
这样的精灵让阿尔萨斯觉得有趣，以前的凯尔萨斯就是一个完美的王子，强大而完美，阿尔萨斯甚至担心过吉安娜会爱上这样一个完美的精灵王子。这种可远观而不可亵玩的感觉，让阿尔萨斯起了另一种心思，就是摧毁他的骄傲，看着他的完美破碎。<br/>
嗯，也许可以试试跟他交合。</p><p>寒冷。<br/>
渴望。<br/>
还有……凯尔萨斯的眼神焕散，他似乎看到了一个身体跨坐在自己的身上，正在上下晃动，而自己的某个器官非常肿涨坚硬——在一个冰冷的通道里摩擦着。试着聚焦起自己的眼神，凯尔萨斯几乎尖叫起来——阿尔萨斯，正跨坐在自己的身上，与自己的下身相连，而他的动作，明显是交合的动作。<br/>
“你，你，你……”凯尔萨斯脸色涨得通红，完全不知道要说什么。<br/>
“是你自愿的。”阿尔萨斯低低地说，“瞧，它多么兴奋。”<br/>
凯尔萨斯当然知道那个东西是有多么兴奋，快感与魔瘾一样直接淹没了他的理智，他清晰地感受到了即将释放的信息，他是多么想控制自己，却完全无法背叛自己的身体，在低吼中，他射出了自己的精华。<br/>
渐渐软下来的器官慢慢地从阿尔萨斯的身体里退了出来，伴随出来的，是他刚刚释放的液体。凯尔萨斯扭过脸去，低声说：“杀了我。”<br/>
“那怎么可以。”阿尔萨斯抓住了那个瘫软的器官，“刚刚它是那样的兴奋，现在却开始软了下来。”<br/>
“你想干什么？”凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛。<br/>
“放你回去。”阿尔萨斯整理好了自己的衣物，又异常体贴地把凯尔萨斯的衣服穿好：“尊敬的凯尔萨斯王子殿下，希望您与伊利丹走好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 旁观</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>泰瑞纳斯X阿尔萨斯。<br/>操控尸体等。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“儿子，在你出生的那天，整个洛丹伦的森林都在呼唤着这个名字——阿尔萨斯。”被禁锢在霜之哀伤里的泰瑞纳斯国王喃喃地低语，他的低语引起了另一个人的共鸣：“你还是放不下他。”<br/>乌瑟尔·白银之手，是阿尔萨斯的导师，也是白银骑士团的领袖，在那个大家都熟知的历史里，他没有成功地阻止他的王子犯下大错，又没有拦住他去往诺森德成为一名死亡骑士，更是没有办法对着已经化身邪恶的弟子下手。他微微向泰瑞纳斯国王行礼：“我们都知道，在犯下累累罪行的时候，他必须接受审判。”<br/>“可是我总是想起他刚刚出生的样子。”国王陛下低语，“王权没有永恒，如果他不合适，我也并不希望他能够承担起国王的重担，更希望他可以快乐而正直的活着……”<br/>“那是不可能的事情。”乌瑟尔回答，“他是洛丹伦的王储，从他一出生就注定了。”<br/>压抑地沉默在两个灵魂之间蔓延着，最终，乌瑟尔开口了：“阿尔萨斯堕落也许是注定的，国王陛下。麦迪文提醒过您，也提醒过他。可是他最终堕落了——在斯坦索姆。从国王的角度看，他那样的做法没错；但是从一个圣骑士的角度看，他是在屠杀无辜的人民，他在跟一个恶魔进行杀人比赛。”<br/>“他其实很后悔，对吗？”泰瑞纳斯说，“否则他就不会追到诺森德，想要杀死那个传播瘟疫的凶手，并且最终落入到了圈套里……”</p><p>“乌瑟尔，你还想用圣光教导我吗？”轻声的嗤笑从巫妖王的嘴里溢出，“我倒是想知道，你们在霜之哀伤里多久才能屈服在我的意志下。”<br/>“做梦！”乌瑟尔疾言厉色，“我的灵魂不会屈服的！我只是恨我自己为什么还把你当成原来的阿尔萨斯，你已经堕落了，你不是阿尔萨斯了！”<br/>“呵呵……”巫妖王笑了起来，“我突然想到了一个游戏，乌瑟尔。”<br/>“你想干什么？！”乌瑟尔突然有一种不好的预感。<br/>“这里有这么多尸骨……”巫妖王的声音低了下来，“我亲爱的父亲，想不想跟儿子做个游戏？就像幼时一样。”</p><p>如果不是灵魂状态，乌瑟尔相信泰瑞纳斯的脸一定是苍白的，阿尔萨斯提及幼时的事情，乌瑟尔发现国王微不可及的叹息了一声。<br/>“阿尔萨斯，你真的要这样做？”平复情绪的泰瑞纳斯平静的说。<br/>“为什么，不呢？父亲。”被剥离出的灵魂站在霜之哀伤的旁边，“为了准备这一刻，我可是找到了一具与父亲一样的尸体，灵魂附在上面的时候，会非常贴合。”</p><p>泰瑞纳斯的灵魂被迫占据了那具尸体，然后他被巫妖王推到在地上，解开了身上的衣服——巫妖王已经脱得一丝不挂，他从衣物里找出了特制的防腐剂倒在手上，直接涂在了那个尸体的下身上，直到下身被揉搓得挺立起来。断断续续的的呻吟声泄露了出来，巫妖王笑了起来：“不论是不是活人，给了刺激就能挺立，父亲。”<br/>泰瑞纳斯无法动弹自己的新身体，他依然被巫妖王所控制：“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！”<br/>“很快，我们父子就会融为一体了。”巫妖王开拓好自己的后穴，对准挺立的下身坐了下去。</p><p>乌瑟尔的灵魂被迫看着泰瑞纳斯与巫妖王的交合，他的心痛苦万分，当初没有阻止阿尔萨斯，后来又无法下手杀掉他心爱的学生，而现在他又看到巫妖王强迫泰瑞纳斯……悔恨、愧疚、还有……一种欲望，一种独占的欲望。</p><p>沉重的喘息声，紧致的甬道，与不断摩擦的刺激，让泰瑞纳斯的欲望高涨起来，他看着跨坐在身上的巫妖王，心里说不清是什么滋味——是对儿子的爱意还是对儿子的恨意？他摆脱不了霜之哀伤的控制，因为他自始至终都是爱着阿尔萨斯，不希望他孤独的堕入黑暗……</p><p>看着两具交合的身体，看着巫妖王发出满足的尖叫，看着他像蛇一样舞动的身躯，乌瑟尔知道自己必将堕落——他跟泰瑞纳斯一样，一直都爱着阿尔萨斯，否则他们不会被霜之哀伤所控制。</p><p>“圣光啊！”乌瑟尔在心中呐喊，“我终将因为阿尔萨斯所堕落……”</p><p>←_←←_←←_←←_←←_←←_←←_←←_←</p><p>当冒险者随着吉安娜来到倒影大厅的时候，乌瑟尔只是劝诫吉安娜，却在巫妖王现身的一刹那仓皇而去——因为他无法面对巫妖王，那个淫乱的时刻，让他还是臣服在了巫妖王的脚下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 侵蚀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>弗丁X阿尔萨斯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冒险者已经离去，伯瓦尔成为了新一代的巫妖王，阿尔萨斯的尸体就躺在冰冷的平台上。弗丁看了看被冰封住的老朋友，抱起了阿尔萨斯的尸体，通过传送器离开。</p><p>对于这个成为巫妖王的王子殿下，弗丁没有什么太好的印象，他不是乌瑟尔，不是泰瑞纳斯，他只是被剥夺了圣光的圣骑士。<br/>眯起了眼睛，弗丁觉得有什么东西在眼睛里打转，他确信那不是泪水，因为……他早就没有了泪水。<br/>霜之哀伤被斩断的时候，他看到了乌瑟尔·光明使者。看到了他眼睛里弥漫的哀伤情绪，他知道那是因为什么——毕竟阿尔萨斯是他最得意的弟子，走向堕落的弟子，让他无法下手，所以他做了霜之哀伤的奴仆。<br/>终究是无法放下。<br/>弗丁很容易理解乌瑟尔，他想到了他的儿子，泰兰。他可怜的儿子迷失了内心的信仰，他想让儿子重新回归正途，却无法让儿子逃脱命运。<br/>深深的叹了口气，再次抱起阿尔萨斯的尸体，弗丁决定遵从老朋友的意愿，将这个毁灭了无数人家园的刽子手安葬在米奈希尔家族的墓地。</p><p>进入银色北伐军的营帐，弗丁命人准备了一副棺材，将阿尔萨斯放了进去。很多得知消息的将领看到阿尔萨斯的尸体后，眼睛都红了，他们都想起了乌瑟尔·光明使者，还有被阿尔萨斯无辜杀害的亲人。<br/>“大领主！”<br/>“他毕竟是洛丹伦的继承人。”弗丁疲惫的揉了揉眉心，“这是乌瑟尔的心愿。”<br/>“乌瑟尔就是太看重他了。”</p><p>达拉然的法师们很乐意的给银色北伐军开启了前往东瘟疫之地的传送门，巫妖王已经死去，但是东瘟疫之地的战争并没有结束，银色北伐军依然要与盘踞在那里的天灾作战……还有，被遗忘者。<br/>弗丁曾经与黑暗女王短暂会面，要求将阿尔萨斯的遗体送归洛丹伦城的王家墓地。希尔瓦娜斯毫不犹豫的拒绝了，她用异常仇恨的语气说：“那个屠夫犯下的罪行，并没有随着他的死亡而结束，我的人民被他强行留在了生者的世界上，不得不承受异样的目光，而联盟视我们为天灾中的一员……阿尔萨斯，他不能来到幽暗城。”<br/>弗丁想再次劝说希尔瓦娜斯，却得到了黑暗女王的冷笑：“如果阿尔萨斯回到这里，我一定会把他交给皇家药剂师，对于巫妖王遗体的亵渎，会让所有的被遗忘者开心。”<br/>“对此我深表理解。”弗丁礼貌的与黑暗女王告辞。</p><p>回到了圣光之愿礼拜堂，弗丁觉得自己对不起乌瑟尔，他没有办法将阿尔萨斯的尸体运回洛丹伦，也许这是阿尔萨斯犯下累累罪行的报应。抚摸着棺材，弗丁突然想打开看看阿尔萨斯——他现在应该开始腐烂了吧？但是弗丁没有想到，阿尔萨斯从冰冷的环境到达东瘟疫之地时，依然像刚刚睡着了一样。禁闭双目的阿尔萨斯面容很平静，看不出一丝一毫的戾气，仿佛那个没有堕落之前的样子，带着对国家的责任，带着对人民的仁慈……那双眼睛居然动了动？！弗丁以为自己眼花了，但是棺材里的阿尔萨斯居然睁开了眼睛，那双完全褪去了冰冷火焰的蓝色双眼，居然看起来那么纯真善良。<br/>“弗丁？！”阿尔萨斯的脸上闪现着迷茫的色彩，“乌瑟尔呢？”</p><p>圣光温柔的照耀在“死而复生”的阿尔萨斯身上，令弗丁不解的是，为什么强大的圣光会接受一个已经堕落在黑暗中的灵魂，但是他无法想象的是，这么黑暗的灵魂居然得到圣光的赞同……隐瞒了阿尔萨斯复活的消息，弗丁将他的空棺材放置在了墓穴里——乌瑟尔的墓穴里。阿尔萨斯几乎没有离开过这个房间半步，甚至有人来访的时候，他都躲了起来，并不是让所有的人都知道。<br/>日子过得很沉闷，除了清除天灾之外，弗丁每天都要对着褪却巫妖王心智的阿尔萨斯，他就像一个纯真的孩子一样——这让他想起了一个传闻：阿尔萨斯在成为巫妖王之后，一直在寻找一个灵魂，传言那是他心底最纯真最善良的部分，有传言说这部分灵魂被他杀死了，有传言说这部分灵魂被他打入了深渊，也有传言说这部分灵魂仍然存在，只是躲起来不让阿尔萨斯找到，因为那是他仅存的良心。<br/>对天灾军团的战争取得了胜利，但是暴风城的国王瓦里安对于黑暗女王占据洛丹伦废墟耿耿于怀，他下令在安多哈尔对被遗忘者发动进攻，联盟方的主帅是萨萨里安，部落方的主帅是库尔迪拉。弗丁觉得哭笑不得——莫格莱尼告诉过他，这两个死亡骑士是他的副官，最亲密的副官，他们之间的友谊可以追溯到萨萨里安奉命攻打奎尔萨拉斯的时候，萨萨里安杀了库尔迪拉，阿尔萨斯看到库尔迪拉的战斗后，将他复活成为了死亡骑士，于是他跟萨萨里安成为了挚友。<br/>看着一脸纯真的阿尔萨斯，弗丁真的觉得头疼——对于莫格莱尼手下的两员悍将，阿尔萨斯是根本没有反应。<br/>“看看你犯下的累累罪行吧。”弗丁终于把阿尔萨斯带到了东瘟疫之地前线，“这里曾经是美好的家园，人民在此安居乐业，直到……诅咒神教四处散播瘟疫。”面对弗丁的娓娓道来，阿尔萨斯没有半点反应，像是完全不知道这些事情一样，蓝色的眼睛里只有茫然。<br/>“你居然什么都不知道了。”弗丁失望的看着阿尔萨斯，“也好，你就跟在我身边……一起作战吧。”<br/>东瘟疫之地的清剿工作还算顺利，但是西瘟疫那边……黑暗女王释放了瓦格里，安多哈尔了。<br/>战争总是这样残酷，让人生离死别，让人牵肠挂肚。阿尔萨斯跟在他身边很长一段时间了，长到他已经无法无视他的存在，弗丁对阿尔萨斯产生了一种依赖的情绪，一种人在孤独寂寞中渴望伴侣的情绪。</p><p>注视在阿尔萨斯的目光越来越多，也越来越深沉，弗丁觉得圣光在远离他，因为他居然开始喜欢上这个毫无邪恶感的阿尔萨斯，这是很不对的感觉。阿尔萨斯什么也没有做，却得到了弗丁最大的关注……以及一丝的宠爱。大领主开始明白乌瑟尔当初的感受了——可是，他仍然有一丝戒心，毕竟，阿尔萨斯曾经是巫妖王。<br/>清除了东瘟疫之地的天灾，饱经蹂躏的土地需要恢复。这大概是德鲁伊与萨满可以做到的——即使不想承认，但是兽人所带来的萨满确实有恢复的能力。</p><p>与阿尔萨斯的特殊关系是什么时候开始的？弗丁已经意识不到了——那个纯洁的阿尔萨斯诱惑了他。对，不是他诱惑了自己，而是自己不坚定的信念。当弗丁从阿尔萨斯身上站起来的时候，他看到了得到满足的阿尔萨斯眼中一闪而过的邪恶气息，他突然觉得自己被愚弄了。<br/>“你没有死？！你在利用我。”弗丁厌恶的召唤圣光，却发现圣光没有回应他。<br/>“我的滋味，你以为尝过之后，还能够得到圣光的回应？”阿尔萨斯狡黠的笑了，“我对于腐蚀你的计划很没有信心……”他顿了一下，“可是体内的一个笨蛋，却可以让这个计划顺利实施。”<br/>“你利用了你纯洁的灵魂！”大领主的眼神复杂起来，“他现在被你杀死了？”<br/>“不。”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，“这么纯洁的灵魂，才能攻破圣骑士的心灵。提里奥，加入我吧。”<br/>“做梦！”</p><p>强烈的圣光从弗丁身上爆发了出来，他冲破了冰封的牢笼，看向了将他带来的勇士击倒在地上。灰烬使者牢牢的握在他手中，邪恶的巫妖王看着他：“弗丁，那个梦不美吗？”暧昧的笑容让弗丁想到了阿尔萨斯在他身下辗转呻吟的样子，还有那个纯真的眼神，他眼神复杂的看着阿尔萨斯：“今天，你应该为你的罪行付出代价！”<br/>“哦，那么你就来吧。”阿尔萨斯微笑。</p><p>阿尔萨斯倒在那里，伯瓦尔还是成为了巫妖王，但是弗丁却没有带走阿尔萨斯的尸体。即使他的好友用一种祈求的眼神看着他。<br/>他无法面对阿尔萨斯的尸体，他怕刚才他被困在冰封里的事情成真……不，有些东西无法改变，就像他被阿尔萨斯侵蚀的心灵一样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>